Catalogues or rule books for calculating appropriate relationships among various components in construction are known in the art. Typically, such catalogues are printed in paper books or booklets and are used in conjunction with measurements made by other calculators. The insulation industry has a particular need for measuring and calculating relationships relating pipes, clamps, and insulation which have their own standards and labels. These measurements can be for various sizes of these items, not necessarily in standard units of measure, and often are utilized for measurements of pipes, the appropriate measurements of clamps, and thicknesses of insulation relative to and among each other.
While these various measurements can be calculated, it takes a significant amount of time on the job to make such calculations. Additionally, errors may be made in the calculations. Consulting catalogues can cause an unnecessary waste of time and limit overall productivity, as does having to work back and forth between consulting catalogues and utilizing separate measuring devices.